Badass Clary
by ClaceSH
Summary: Clary left with her father 7 years ago she has returned with designer products and a bitchy attitude will reuniting with her family fix her attitude or will a particular blonde make it worse
1. Chapter 1

**An I'm not going to bore you with a long spell just leave constructive comments and don't judge as i am writing on my iPad which is a little bit hard to see the layout of the document**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy -ClaceSH x**

 **Clarys pov**

I was going home after 7 years away from New York I was finally returning the last time I had seen my brother I was a tiny innocent girl getting dragged away to live with daddy (yes is the still call him that I mean I am his little princess) my mum and dad divorced when I was 10 and Jon was 12 I got hauled off in the back of a taxi never to hear from mum or Jon only on birthdays I think that was daddy's doing tho he liked keeping me wrapped in cotton wool I mean that's why I always rebelled but he still spoiled me rotten any time he was gone for longer then 2 days I had just gotten of the private jet with my best friend Emma we had been together since I first moved to Paris with dad. Her parents own this cute little boutique with hand made dresses only the most wealthy individuals could shop at the dresses were sometimes made with handfuls of excelsior diamonds I'm speaking from experience the dress was handcrafted and fitted for my 16th birthday daddy threw me a massive masquerade ball in our 6 floor mansion.

 **15 minutes later**

"Thank you Elliot I sure am going to miss you who ever will look after me now " Elliot had been my personal butler for as long as I could remember he had carried my bags looked after me when I had been drinking to much picked me up from school alongside my chauffeur Raphael these two men have looked after me when I was passed out in the driveway with vomit in my hair,carried enough shopping bags to fill the entire master suite of the Hilton and now I was trading my lavish lifestyle for an apartment in the upper east side it could get worse I could be staying with mum in Brooklyn ewl gross daddy made sure me and Emma were taken care of well enough that we had the penthouse view only downside being if I got to stay in a penthouse so did my brother and his friends I mean come on they lived in Brooklyn they wouldn't even know what a macron is oh am I going to miss my life. I gave a final goodbye to Elliot and climbed into the limo with Emma to begin our new boring cheap nasty life .

 **10 minutes later**

Myself and Emma were on our asscent in the elevator to our new penthouse I was nervous about seeing Jon and I knew we would also be sharing with 3 of Jons apparent friends I hope they don't smell like garbage. The elevator opened and me and Emma stepped out and were greeted by Jon and 3 other faces 2 male and 1 female the girl was pretty she was wearing a black jumpsuit and Louis Vuitton pumps maybe my life wouldn't be so bad. Emma immediately introduced herself man she is to polite sometimes I just stood there assessing everyone's outfits and looks the first male I could obviously see was Jon he didn't look that bad he looked exactly like daddy white hair sculpted face and tall his outfit wasn't that bad and I could definitely smell paco raban which immediately reminded me of Simon oh my best friend I miss him already I was so proud when I turned him from geek to chic the next person I assessed was a tall tan dark haired boy with blue eyes he Kind of looked like he didn't want to be there I feel the exact same however I would definitely be sending a picture of him to mags he loves a boy with blue eyes.The final person was definitely the most well defined he looked like some golden God, gold skin,gold eyes and gold hair he had this aura about him but I could definitely tell he would be cooky and play on his looks immediate turn off.

I was disturbed by someone pulling me in for a hug I could tell it was Jon no one else would be that forth coming I pushed him off and checked my outfit damage I was wearing Gucci distressed jeans a vs off the shoulder fluffy sweater a Chanel scarf with my matching Lv bag and pumps. I was okay no serious damage done that didn't mean he was getting off.

" Watch it I did not pay 700 for you to just crumple it okay god did our mother not teach you manners oh well Emma since your getting along with everyone can u wait for Raph to bring up my crates shotgun biggest room since daddy is paying for all of this Em I'm going out can I have my smokes and yes Jon I smoke I drink, I party, I lost my virginity at 11 get over it didn't need a big brother protecting me then don't need one now, Em if you hear from Nate tell him I will call later same with Simon I will probs be on the phone to mags while I'm out and he said he will be here soon to do my outfits daddy's flying him out k catchya love ya *kissy noise*" and with that said I left that place as quick as possible.

 **An yes I know what you are Thinking what no I need more I will write another chapter tomorrow and I will explain why clary went from snobby to rebel in 2.5 second next chapter will probably be in Emma's pov or Jons k love ya *kissy noise***

 **-ClaceSH/ Delena4eva13 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**An I know this chapter is out sooner then expected I just had so many ideas if you haven't figured it out this story is kinda based on gossip girl except Serena and Blair went to clary's school in Paris so did Nate chuck goes to their school in manhattan okay let's get on with the story**

Emma's POV

I don't know why Clare always does that she doesn't make good impressions oh well I still love her "huh sorry bout her she gets like that some times when she feels a bit overwhelmed" they were all looking at me I then heard the elevator open and Raph was wheeling in all of Clare's designer bags. "Thank you Raph Clare's gone out already just drop the bags there we will sort them out later" "please don't tell me she has already gone out to drink she just got here and mr.morgenstern will have my ass if he finds out with in the first hour of us being in Manhattan she is already playing up"Raph said he knows what Clare is like he has been dealing with it for the last 7 years she just gets a lot some times. " no she will be fine she always comes back and if not we will find her it's not that hard" and with that Raph left the building.

"So as you know I am Emma that was Clarissa tho don't say her name she feels like your trying to be her father and then she gets angry so any questions" I looked around the room and they all just had looks of shock in their face.My phone then started ringing I saw that it was Nate Archibald QC model and Clare's regular hook up " oh ffs already sorry guys this is Nate imma just put it on speaker"

" Hello Em is C there she isn't answering my calls and I am getting bored"

"Don't tell me your already sexually frustrated you had sex with Clare approximately 2 hours ago before we got off the plane thanks for that I could hear the whole time"

"Well sorry you know what Clare is like what she wants she gets and who would I be to tell her no"

"You know Nate now Clare doesn't live in Paris anymore your gonna have to find someone else to screw ps can you tell S and B I said hi I'm going to hang up I will tell C you called" and with that I hung up

 **Izzy's POV**

Wait was she talking to Nate Archibald model for QC "So who was that Nate Archibald" I asked Emma.

"Oh yeah him and C have been a on again off again thing for the last 5 years they would be a cute couple if they didn't always want sex with other people I got quite boring after the 3rd unofficial split"Emma acted like it was a normal thing to be friends with Nate Archibald he had been in every magazine the last 5 years.

I was about to ask Emma how they knew Nate but I heard the elevator open and heels coming down the hall.

"Omg Emma you will not believe who I ran into stupid bitch Aline apparently she is head bitch at the school we are going to wtf who made that a thing when we go there I'm just going to have to change that aren't I" Clary said I wonder who she knew snank face.

"Wait how do you know skank face she has been banging your brother for the last 6 months after banging Jace for 4" If someone else besides me hates Aline we are best friends.

"Oh I meet her one year when herself Kaelie and chuck came over for summer school bitch tried to run my school that was until I publicly embarrassed her in front of the entire school OMG Emma do you remember that she full ran away crying" Clary looked like she was about to cry and Emma was shaking her head giggling.

" Oh now now biscuit that was a horrible thing to do to that poor girl I will admit it was hilarious tho watching that poor girl slip down the stairs covered in youghurt and flour flashing everyone and landing in my favourite bit the pool full of glitter. I didn't know where this dude had come from all i know is my ears hurt from Clary's scream.

"OMG MAGS YOURE HERE I WAS GOING TO DIE OF FASHION EMERGENCY HAVE YOU SEEN THE OUTIFT THEY WERE GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR"

I'm assuming Clary was talking about our school uniforms they were hideous the only thing I could change about it was wear heels instead of flats.

"Now biscuit I have already solved that problem for you change the blazer to your cashmere blazer change that hideous skirt to your Chanel pleated skirt ankle socks to knees highs tuck the shirt and tie in your skirt and were your one strap black Louis all will be right in the world" this dude thinks she will get away with changing the uniform completely.

"Now sorry how rude of me I am Magnus biscuit here never is good with introductions" everyone introduced themselves.

"Tommorow is sure going to be eventful I can't wait to see skank face and her little possy I am excited to see chuck tho he was always my favourite little devil" Clary said and I had to agree tommorow was going to be very eventful.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - Do not own any characters all rights reserved for respected authors.

Clary POV

 **6 am-**

I woke up to my alarm going off and remembered where I was and why I was getting up so early it was the first day of school, otherwise known as the time to overthrow Aline that bitch isn't going to know what hit her I need to get in contact with Chuck asap. I hopped out of bed and entered my overly excessive ensuite I did my everyday routine shower, shave, moisturize, makeup and hair I then smelt breakfast cooking and heard chatter I threw my silk robe over my bralette and silk sleep shorts and entered the kitchen to see every house member awake a starring at me.

"whats all your problems never seen a silk robe before or something seriously Emma I'm confused did I miss something" I looked around at everyone and ended on Em.

"Clare I don't think it is so much your clothing choice just your lack off, I know when we were in Paris S, B, Nate and myself were used to a whole lot less but you only meet these people yesterday.

"Hey I am not complaining about her choice" Jace I think his name was looked my body up and down and that earned a smack to the back off the head from Jon. I giggled at sat on the bench rather than a stool I picked up a piece of bacon and pulled my phone out dialed an all to familiar number and put it on speaker.

" Hello, my red firecracker hope you are not getting into to much trouble without me around to keep you tame."

" Now Now Chuck you know no one can tame me even you in the back of your limo did your arm ever heal properly after Nate broke it for screwing me." I looked around and saw the shocked faces from Jon, Alec and Isabelle Emma and magus looked like they were trying to withhold a smirk, then there was Jace he looked aroused for some reason.

" Woh my kitten is still feisty and my arm healed almost as well as those scars you left on my back, now you don't call unless you are planning something and my intel tells me you and your arch nemesis had a little run in yesterday." I could hear Chucks smirk in the background and he was right I was planning something.

" Oh, Chuck you know me so well I want that bitch to learn that wherever we are may it be Paris or Here I will always beat her and I know you are in for anything that involves a little humiliation, as long as you get something in return so what is it this time." Last time it was having sex in the limo who knows what it is this time.

" Oh, just a phone number one of Blair Waldorf's." He always had a thing for her and she had one for him just one she never admitted.

" Done doesn't mean she will screw you see you soon Chuck." With that, I ended the call.

 **7 am-**

I was dressed and ready to dominate this school I had my outfit on and my phone, smokes and a "water" bottle in my LV bag, I was genuinely surprised that everyone else didn't look as bad as I had anticipated.

" I am taking the Veneno there are only two seats who is coming with me." They all looked shocked that I owned one of the most expensive cars in the world.

"SHOTGUN" Jace came with me and Emma drove the others in the range rover.

 **3rd chapter is out finally review review review**

 **-** **CLACESH XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever been really busy and way onto the story**

 **Jaces POV**

Damn was she hot Clary had walked into the kitchen in a red silk robe on untied at that point allowing me to see everything she had a set of matching sleep shorts that were way to short most well of not worn them at all I wouldn't of complained and a red Bralette.

Jon had pre warned us all that if we touched his sister there would be prices to pay but I'm more then happy to take that risk with her.

I was listening to her on the phone to Chuck and him talking about the scars she gave him and all I could think about was wishing she would give me scars in bed.

I can't believe this is Jon's sister I would have never guessed all I wanted to do at this point was to get her in to my bed she does not seem opposed to it with the way she keeps looking at me i mean it's not like there are any other boys in New York that can compete with me I mean maybe Jon but that's just a completely wrong thought.

Clary and Emma had just gone to finish getting ready when Jon turned to Magnus and asked him

" My little sister had sex with Chuck bass in the back of a limo and you let this happen I thought Dad was going to protect her obviously not"

By the look on Magnus face he was not impressed by Jon's word choices.

"Listen her you White haired twat I am not Clare's keeper nor am I her brother or father so don't u stand there and judge me on Clare's choices you could have been there protecting her when bad shit happened, do you know how many times Clary talked and cried about you when we first moved to Paris I went with her cause I cared about her and you decided to stay behind and play mummy's boy so don't you start cause you weren't there Jon when she was being carried out of clubs at 15, getting into fights over boys, paralytic drunk in the driveway with vomit in her hair or when her boyfriend was abus.." Magnus had stopped mid sentence as he seen Clarys door open Jon looked like he wanted to ask Magnus to finish that sentence but didn't want tension so we all turned and looked at Clary and waited for her move .

"Im taking the Veneno who is coming with me" She drove one of the most expensive cars in the world.

I automatically shouted shotgun no way was I missing out on this imagine everyone's faces when we pull up at school.

We all walked down to the garage and I was standing and looking in auur of the matte black Lamborghini veneno.

Emma drove the mint green and white Range Rover with everyone else inside and she left the garage first.

Clary looked over at me and smiled she looked down at the start button and then back to me as if inviting me to start it without words

"Go on then you know you want to" Clary said smirking.

"Oh baby you have no idea what I want to do" I said in reply then smirking and pressing start and we were of in a flash of colours.

 **Thankyou all for your patience I hope you enjoy**

 **ClaceSH13/Delena4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chucks POV**

I was standing out the front of Alicante prep waiting for the arrival of Clary she was just as much as a devil as I was and i couldn't wait to see what she had planned for Aline and her slut brigade.

I seen the Range Rover pull up with Em driving Julian is going to be so excited to see her since the last time was when she slapped him in the face for assuming she was an easy target to get laid boy how wrong he was.

The next thing I knew I heard the clicking of stilettos and a scoff from behind me guess Aline was waiting for either her boy toys or Clary my guess was the latter, if she thought she stood a chance against Clare after last time she really was delusional.

I heard the Venneno before I saw it I knew Clare was in there my guess golden boy was with her he had a thing for nice cars and got girls and Clare possessed both.

"Hope your ready to hand over your crown Aline cause the bitch is back to finish you once and for all" I looked over my shoulder at Aline she rolled her eyes but I could tell she knew I was right.

Clare stepped out of the car and I seen every single senior boy stop and turn to look at Clare fuck she was hot but I have already been there and payed the consequences once no thanks not again.

Clary,Jace,Jonathan,Isabelle,Alexander,Magnus and Emma were all walking towards me but I could see Clare's eyes were staring straight over my shoulder at Aline, and Clare had that smirk on her face that even concerned me CHUCK BASS.

 **Clarys POV**

Jace kept looking over at me while I was driving not that I was shocked by it I mean I am me.

We pulled into the school car park of Alicante prep with a final noise from my Veneno is stopped the car right next to the Range Rover, I stepped out of the car and felt multiple sets of eyes on me not that I cared the only set of eyes I was looking for were Alines I was going to ruin her one step at a time.

We were all standing inbetween my two cars and I could see them all looking at me wondering what the plan was and what I was going to do with Aline.

"Clare it is the first day can't you wait just a day" Em said looking at me with her puppy eyes sometimes they worked but in situations like this I was easily able to resist.

"Em if you really think I'm gonna start of with something big first you don't know me I'm just going to bring her down each day until she is eating next to the garbage where she belongs, now Isabelle would you say that Aline has a infatuation with Jace enough to be jealous" I said smirking at Isabelle.

"Well I mean she made rumours about her best friend because she touched jaces arm one day so I would say it is a little more then infatuation the only reason she is sleeping with your brother is to try make Jace jealous" Isabelle said while smirking at me I liked her she looked like she hated Aline just as much as me.

I turned to look at Jace and smirked at him he was looking at me weirdly but like he knew what I was thinking, we walked out from behind the car as a group and I immediately made eye contact with Aline and smirked I saw her swallow then take a step down to the step Chuck was on. As if Chuck would protect her from me.

As we were only about 5 meters away from their step I smirked one last time at Aline and turned around I grabbed Jace by his shirt and pulled him into me, our lips immediately connected and I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair.

I felt Jace smirk against my mouth and then his hands were on my ass, I pulled away looked at Jace one last time, winked then turned to look at Aline as I wiped the side of my mouth with my middle finger.

Her facial expression was priceless if only someone caught that on camera lucky for me Mags did.

I made the final steps up to them I smiled at Chuck and passed him Blair's number with a kiss on the cheek I turned to look at Aline who stood next to him.

"Oh Aline are you okay it looks like one of your breast implants popped oh well guess you can get Thomas to pay for a new set, does his wife know she is being replaced from a blond fake bimbo more then half her age oh well guess she will soon cause guess who sent her the photos from your last meet up at the Hilton, oh right that was me I have eyes everywhere hunny guess you better call him and warn him before he finds a very angry wife with photos of him in a very compromising position" She looked like she was about to pop I walked past her and lightly tapped her on the cheek as I passed.

"Don't fuck with me bitch I always win" that was the last thing I said to her as I passed and walked into the hallway with a bunch of cheers from everyone especially Isabelle,Mags and Chuck.

I bowed and continued my way to my locker I knew Aline wouldn't give up but I was currently winning like I always would.

Everyone from our penthouse was looking at me the final person i looked at was Jace and he had a smear of my lipgloss on his upper lip I leaned towards him and removed it with my thumb.

"Sorry you had something there" I said everyone started laughing except Jon and Jace they just looked shocked however Jace wasn't only shocked i could tell it was arousal as well, huh guess he could be a good option while I'm here.

 **Sorry I took so long to update if anyone has any questions about the story please ask if you are confused about any of the characters or anything**

 **Clacesh thankyou**


End file.
